gaara in the country of hearts
by kyuu the awsome
Summary: gaaras fallen into the country of hearts with only a few memories of what happened before he got there and now ...everyone ones falling in love with him? who will gaara pick will it be the rouge yet devilish hatter?(naruto) will it be the king of hearts(kyuubi)or even the the Cheshire cat(itachi) many adventures await in hearty country who knows what could happen


ok new story again i couldnt help it i was writeing my tropical lover and this idea poped out at me and it just seemed to good of an idea not to write i couldnt resist :3 any who i dont own naruto or alice in the country of hearts :3 so no sueing now on with the show show er story ^^:

normal speak

**demonic speak**

angelic speak

_thinking_

gaaras pov :3

"ugh what happened" i sat up and rubbed my head last thing i rember was reading a book outside and now im who knows where. i looked around i was in a rose garden and the roses smelt heavenly, the only thing was its that they werent red. every rose i could see was a deep midnight blue though some of them had splashes of orange in the center. i stood and brushed off my dress... "_woah wait dress? when did i put on a dress" _i blinked i was in a black dress and a white apron that had red pockets. i also had on red and black stockings and red heels. i shook my head and decided to see if i could find anyone. ( hour later).

i groweled "_note to self kill whoever invented heels"_ it was offical heels sucked but after an hour of walking i manged to find a castle, there was two boys guarding the front gate when i got there. they both had spears and the the same milatary gaurd outfit but other then that they oppisites. one had black hair and was in blue the other had white hair and was in red they both bounce forward and bowed the one in blue started their intro he sounded like an angel, " im tweedle dee" the one in red stepped forward once tweedle dee finshed he sounded like a demon "** and im tweedle dum" ****" togther were the zodiac bothers"** i stared a moment "um hello im gaara" tweedle dee smiled " hello gaara you can call me haku and call my brother zabuza" zabuza huffed and gumbled haku giggled " dont mind him hes just grumpy anywho welcome to the hatters castle" i stared blankly "the who?" zabuza rolled his eyes "** the mad hatter mob boss of the hatters and one of the most powerful leaders in the land of hearts beside the red king" **i blinked " so im in the land of hearts" haku smiled "indeed you are you must be an outsider" i blinked " outsider?" zabuza nodded** "yea ousider as in not from here smart girl" **i scowled "i am not a girl" zabuza snorted**"coulda fooled me lets get rid of this guy haku the boss said to let anyone who wasnt a blood cup keel over before they enter" **haku rolled his eyes "zabuza dont you think the boss would be mad if we killed someone as intresting as an outsider you dont want to face his wrath again do you rember last time?" zabuza paled and shuddered "**right right then well take him to the boss"** zabuza stalked forward and threw me over his shoulder "h-hay wait i can walk put me down dammit" ** "yea right have you run off and get chewed out for it i dont think so"**

** 15 mintues later**

i sighed we had been walking for what seemed like forever though it wasnt all bad i got to talk to haku ho exsplain everything well when he wasnt bothering zabuza. haku exsplained that there were 3 countrys the country of hearts the country of clover and the country of joker and that all 3 had the one with roles and the ones without faces. i didnt really get the faceles part untill we past a servent girl she had no eyes just a mouth and a hint of a nose it was creepy. haku also said that we were in the hatter mansion and the leaders here were the hatter and the march hare. i blinked "one of your leaders is a rabbit?" zabuza growled and and bounced me roughly "**can it kid hinata can kickyour ass sideways and backwardshes a better shot then youlll ever be now shut it were here"** we entered a gieant hall decorted in reds and oranges with some blue throwen in. there was a long table in the middle of the hall covered with a dark blue cloth. at the vary end there a large window that went from flore to cealing with 2 roses in the middle of it one a firey red the other a deep black. in front of the window the were 2 simpe wooden thrones though one was a tad smaller then the other. zabuza promtly dropped me to the floor **"sir we have brought you an intruder" ** i grumbled and froze when a voice like silk spoke " now zabuza why in the world you bring this granted hes quite pretty but i dont see a reason you bring him" i blushed and scowled at the speaker only to freeze again barely hearing haku exsplain. the speaker was a young man he was streched out across the bigger throne sideways one leg hanging over the side he was wearing black boots and pants he had no shirt just a white coat giveing a great view of his cheast and 6-pack that would make a monk jeleous. he had hair that rivaled the sun and a top hat that had roses and sevral ace of heart card sewn on it. something cold pressed againest my throut and i relized i was stareing i turned and came face to face with a pair of cold white eyes and dark purple hair. the lady smiled cruly " the hatter asked for your name you'd do well to anwser him" i gulped and stammered out "g-g-gaara" there was a sigh " hinata stand down hes harmless" the now named hinata smiled sweetly " of corse naruto" i stared was this the same who had looked so crual a second ago?. naruto gestured and she bent over to lisen so i took the time to study her he was wearing dark red pants and a black corset with little rose designs on it her hair came down to her hips and she a a sword staped to the back of her waist and 2 black and red lacy cloth braclets each bareing a tiny pistol and she had ...bunny ears? i looked at them hard and my eyes widened when they twitched. hinata steped back and naruto stood relvealing a black cane with a ruby at the top i hadnt seen before he steped forward takeing my hand " im apolgize for any inconvience my gatekeepers have given you" naruto smiled i blushed harder how could one man be this hot?

i studdered "i-i-its fine really" naruto smiled "wonderful im guessing you hve no place to go..." i gulped abit" gaara my name is gaara" naruto smiled " such a lovely name for someone just as equaly wonderful your most welcome to stay here gaara" i blushed hard the man even spoke sexy that shouldnt be possiable. " id like that naruto" he smile and waved his hand "hinata please show our lovely guest to his room please" hinata smiled " of corase sir" she took my hand and lead me out i barely registaired that she did i was to focused on the geek god before me.

im sorry i know it short but its just an idea well so far :3 but tell me what you guys think if i can get adleast 5 reviews for this ill post the next chapter :3 so please feed the poor little review button hes so hungery


End file.
